


Laid Before

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Before

## Laid Before

by Beth

<http://www.sparkage.illuminatedtext.com>

* * *

For Caro, who wanted prawn. 

* * *

Just after two in the morning Clark dances Lex into his office, streamers and confetti hanging off their clothes in purple and silver waves. The celebration in the main office outside isn't stopping, even though the President-elect and the first... well, whatever Clark is, are no longer in the room. The televisions throughout the building are on, echoing the scene, just over three hours old, of Lex Luthor making his acceptance speech as the fifty-second President of the United States. 

The cameras had all panned back far enough to frame Clark in the shot, standing by his partner's side, holding his hand as Lex gives what can only be the speech of his career; Lex has given a lot of speeches in the last twenty five years they've been campaigning. He loves winning and it comes through loud and clear, even on the little nine-inch screen in the corner by the office copy machine. The world is laid before them today in worldwide Technicolor. 

Vice President-elect Pete and Lana Ross are still in the middle of the party and Clark can hear Pete congratulating the staff again as he and Lana dance around the big common office on the other side of the thick oak door. Clark's been waiting since ten to do this, ever since Lex caught his eye across the room and subtly fellated a very large prawn while giving him a look that had him standing behind a convenient podium while CNN covered the room. He's been wanting, needing, to pull Lex even closer than he could with their parents and staff all around them, to kiss him until neither of them can breathe. 

Lex is definitely all for it, Clark surmises, as he tightens his own grasp on Clark's shoulders. Clark bends his head down willingly, letting Lex deepen the kiss, he needs more of this, knows this is going to be one of the best nights of their lives. 

The door is solid behind Clark's back as Lex takes full control, kissing him senseless until he's pressing his cock against Lex's leg and moaning in between kisses. Pulling back, Lex reaches for Clark's glasses and Clark lets him pull the disguise away, barely paying attention to where the thick frames land; he can always find them later. He grins in anticipation as Lex throws the lock on the door, and the only thing from the party outside that can get in is the pounding music. Double-checking the lock, Clark pushes Lex against the door, burying his head in the curve of Lex's shoulder to nip and kiss at his neck, just below his ear. 

"I want you naked," Lex whispers in his ear, high on winning, his voice low and smooth like the best honey, his hands already unknotting Clark's tie. Clothes keep piling up on the chair, little pieces of confetti falling to the floor in a purple and silver shower. Clark toes off his wingtips and socks before dropping to his knees, carefully biting at Lex's erection through the dark slacks. Lex thrusts his hips forward, groaning softly when Clark leans back, pulling away. The President-elect's look is hungry as Clark works the fly, leaving Lex to remove his own tie and jacket. 

His slacks, shoes, and socks tossed haphazardly on top of Clark's, Lex smiles down at Clark. Leaning forward, Clark runs his hands up and under Lex's dress shirt, keeping his palms flat as he strokes the expanse of smooth skin under the white silk, glancing his fingernails off the solid muscles. Lex gasps when Clark slides his hands down around his hips to clasp the smooth globes of his ass, pulling Lex close enough so he can duck his head under the shirttails to take Lex's cock into his mouth. 

Heavy weight on his tongue, a salty, slightly bitter taste filling his senses as he pulls back, Clark lets his lips pull at the ridge of the head as his tongue plays with the slit. He can't see Lex's face and being under the shirt is like being under the covers on the mornings that they actually manage to wake up in the same city together. The sound of Lex calling his name makes Clark pull back, cock falling from his mouth, shiny and wet. Lex is pulling at his hair through the shirt but Clark dodges his grasp and moves higher, biting at Lex's abdomen. Feasting on the jut of his hip, nipping his way to finally start tongue-fucking Lex's navel with an enthusiasm totally inappropriate for their location. 

Lex is thrusting into him, would have already pushed him over if Clark wasn't an immovable object. Clark licks down the long length of Lex's cock before standing up. 

"If only I had some cocktail sauce." 

Lex gives him an amused look before he starts to laugh, leaning into Clark. Clark holds him close as Lex continues to laugh as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard instead of a silly pun. Lex is still laughing when Clark leans into to kiss him again, his hands between them working on the buttons of Lex's shirt. Clark graces the next leader of the free world with a victorious grin as he shoves the shirt off, before they pull each other closer. 

The skin on Clark's belly is wet when they draw back, laboring to get just enough air to allow them to keep kissing. Their hands are never still, stroking each until Lex wraps his hands around Clark's hips, holding him still. 

"Lex?" 

"On the desk." 

Clark walks backwards, pulling Lex with him until he can fall back on the immense desktop, knocking a few folders and the ever-present tome of history off the solid surface. Clark leans back, opening himself to Lex, who reaches over to pull a box from the top drawer. They've done this here before, long nights at the office during the campaign, a stolen hour here and there keeping them sane before the next rally or rubber chicken dinner. 

Lex tosses a condom onto Clark's flat stomach and he rolls it on, they've learned a few lessons on making things simpler over the years. The usefulness of quick clean-ups is a legacy of Lex's first Senate campaign. Double-checking the locked door had been learned back during Lex's second run for Mayor of Metropolis. Clark's little sister Caroline had taken a whole month to forgive him for slamming the door in her face, and a traumatized Clark had taken Lex up to the Fortress for sex for the two months after that. It was a full year before he stopped looking over his shoulder for red hair, curious green eyes and a button nose. 

The lube is still cool when Lex slides the tip in and squeezes. Cool viscosity inside and Clark gives him a frown, but then a finger slides over his prostate and he's writhing on the desk. He's about to come when Lex stops to roll his own condom on, leaving Clark panting his name. 

Lex jacks himself while applying lube to his own cock, then presses forward, pushes inside and Clark can see in Lex's eyes that he's feeling the same relief as Clark when he's finally balls deep. Clark starts jacking himself as Lex holds his legs open, using them for leverage as he pulls back and thrusts in, starting the rhythm. The desk is shaking as they move, but Clark barely notices when the stapler falls off the edge. When the remote for the large television in the corner falls, switching it on, they barely glance at it, seeing themselves on television is nowhere near as important as the thrust and the stroke and the fuck they have right now. 

His own hand on his cock, Lex moving inside him, every other thrust sliding against his prostate, the pressure builds until Clark can't hold back any longer, calling Lex's name as he comes. Shifting his hips to bear down, Clark tightens around Lex until he feels him come. 

Lex is still inside him when Clark sits up enough to remove the condom and tie it off, tossing it to the basket on the other side of the desk, writing himself a mental note to empty the trash himself later. He wants to keep this forever, the moment, Lex's eyes alight with accomplishment but focused completely on Clark right now. He wraps his arms around Lex and pulls as he slides back on the desktop, sighing when his lover's weight presses him down as they exchange languorous kisses. 

Lex laughs softly against his neck and Clark cocks his head to look him in the eye. "What?" 

Lex nods in the direction of the television in the corner. Apparently the Fashion Minute segment of the newscast is focusing on the Inauguration. Chrysyk, Lex's designer is being interviewed. "Just wondering if we'll confuse them at the Inauguration when you aren't in a red dress. " 

"Not funny," Clark replies, kneading Lex's ass. "Anyway, who wears the tights in this family?" 

Lex is laughing so hard Clark can barely make out his reply. "Oh, definitely you, Clark, definitely you." 

The best revenge is always a kiss, so Clark pulls Lex back down, losing himself in the kiss. 


End file.
